Sun and Moon
by deadrose146
Summary: Au fic where Dick and Danny are identical twin brothers, and were born with powers. Batman also actually cares about his kids. Danny went missing years ago and has been experimented on in the GIW facility. After freeing himself, will Dick and Danny meet again? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Project Pr never knew kindness, compassion, or love. All he knew was the color white, and pain. The terrible, terrible pain. It never stopped, never ended. He didn't know how long he'd been trapped here. Didn't know if there had ever been anywhere other than here.

They had a telepath, he knew. When ever Pr could almost feel his lost memories, almost remember who he had been, they would take them away again. Steal his memories and leave him with nothing.

Or rather, almost nothing. There was one memory he grasped onto like a lifeline. Pr knew it could very well mean life or death, keeping this memory. And it comforted him, reminded him that there was something other than pain and cruelty.

Reminded him that there was still good in the world.

_Flashback_

"_Boys, dinner!" The voice of Mary Grayson called, echoing loudly in the small train car. Two black mops of hair popped out from behind the door, smiling widely as they raced to the small table. A large man followed behind, easily reaching over six feet tall. He smiled as he walked over to the woman._

"_Hello, my Mary. Sorry were late, Danny and Dick didn't want to get off the trapeze." He laughed. The two boys nodded along with their father, their black hair flying as they did so. They were identical, right down to their height and build. So of course, they were twins._

"_Once a Grayson, always a Grayson." The woman, Mary said. She smiled and ruffled the boys black hair, which was very different from her own brownish blonde. They had their fathers hair, that much was obvious._

"_Mom, stop!" the boys said in usion, swatting at her hands. She just smiled fondly as she cartwheeled over to the stove, fixing them both a plate of pasta._

"_Măști sau nu, suntem o familie. Să nu uiți niciodată că păsările mele mici." (Masks or no, we are family. Never forget that my little birds.) The boys smiled at their mother, pausing to speak as they were handed their plates._

"_Niciodată, mamă." (Never, Mom.) And so little family dug in, the scene fading to black._

_End Flashback_

Pr did not know who these people were, nor why the memory was so important. But he did know that if he let go of it, he would die. He would fall somewhere so dark he would never see the sun, or the moon.

That was another thing. One day, after one particularly hard experiment, he found a pin in his boot. He didn't know how it got there, or where it came from. But he did know that it gave him hope. Hope that he might see the stars again.

It was a simple crescent moon, painted in a bright silver color that reflected the white of the walls around him. But for some reason it was so much more than that, it made him feel like there was more than this cell and the torture.

Made him feel like someone would save him.

Project Pr jumped as the doors to his cell hissed open, agents in white rushing forward and roughly securing his arms as he struggled. Another agent walked in behind them, but this one was just dressed in all black. He grinned at Pr, hands behind his back.

"Hello, Project Pr. Ready for another experiment?"

Pr shooks his head wildly back and forth, sobbing hysterically as he blabbered in romanian. "nu! Te rog, nu mai mult! Să ne ajute cineva! Te rog ajută-mă! vă rog! Ajutor!" _**(No! PLease, no more! Somebody help! Please HELP ME! Please! HELP**_**!)**

The agent in black marched forwards, backhanding Pr across the face to shut him up. It worked, Pr immediately stopped, just whimpering instead.

"Take him away."

So Pr was dragged down the hallway, screaming again. But the agents dragging him gave no notice, besides making sure his collar was still functional. They dragged him into another white room, but this one had a table in the middle. The agents dragged him over to the table, securely his arms in straps that even superman couldn't break off.

A scientist walked over holding a scalpel in hand, just smiling as he watched Pr struggle and sob. "Don't worry this will not hurt...much." And, without further warning he plunged the scalpel into Pr's chest, making him cry out in pain as the scientist began dragging it down over his barely healed marks from the last time.

But suddenly he was not the only one screaming, the souls of the dead were screaming with him, bursting from his mouth in green waves. The collar blinked and sparked, before finally giving out, Pr phasing through the table as it did so.

He could vaguely hear the scientist screaming. Telling the guards not to let it get away. But he was already gone, flying through the night. He looked above him. He could see stars! Honest to goodness stars, and he could see the moon, too!

Pr sighed as he floated on his back, finally letting small tears escape. He was free! He was really free…

It was too bad he never saw the phone booth. He floated backwards, slamming his head on the back wall, falling unconscious as transformed back to his human form.

Just before the black could consume him, he thought he vaguely heard a robotic voice….

"_Robin, B-06, Recognized."_

_Two hours before, at mount justice_

"WALLY GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SPEEDSTER!" Robin screamed, running through the halls in search of the speedster. Most of the time, Robin would just wait for the right moment and get his revenge then. But this time wally had gone too far.

Robin wiped stray tears from his face as he ran, determined to not let the team see him cry. They would be so whelmed. But he couldn't help it, Wally had taken the one thing he guarded with his life.

He had taken his sun pin. It was a beautiful golden color, and shined in the light. It was the last thing he had connecting him to his brother, after he went missing all those years ago.

_Flashback_

_Two brothers, both indistinguishable from the other, ran through the lavish yard. Every few steps were punctuated by a flip or twist of some kind, and the were both laughing with tears of mirth running down their faces._

_They fell, rolling to a stop right beside each other as they looked to the sky. "Dickie, do you think Mami and Tati would be happy that were heroes?" Danny asked, watching the clouds in childish wonder._

_Dick smiled, putting his hands over his chest as he responded. "Mami and Tati would be happy as long were happy. Măști sau nu măști, remember?"_

_Danny sighed, tears rolling from his eyes as he looked to his brother. "Yeah, I remember. Once a Grayson always a Grayson, after all." He suddenly let out a sob, looking back up to the clouds. "I miss them so much, Rob."_

_Dick smiled, letting a few tears fall. "I know, Raven. But we have to be strong, all right? We need to be strong, Mom and Dad would have wanted us to be. And don't forget, we will always have something to remember them bye." He pulled out a small golden pin shaped like the sun._

_Danny smiled, also pulling out a pin. It was a small crescent moon, and shined silver instead of gold. "I know. But I still miss them." Dick just smiled, sitting up to hug his brother. So they sat like that for a while, just smiling._

"_Dick, Danny, dinner!" Bruce yelled from the doorway. They both hurriedly wiped the tears from their faces, and got up to race to the door._

_When they were halfway there, with Dick in the lead, he turned back to tease his brother. "Haha! Can't catch me!" He said turning to smile at his brother. Only he wasn't there anymore._

"_Danny? Where are you? Come on this isn't funny!" Dick called out, waiting for his brother to reappear. But when he didn't, he felt his eyes widen against his will. "BRUCE!" He screamed, running to the house. And with that, the memory faded to black._

_End Flashback_

Robin wiped more tears from his face as he ran into the kitchen, hoping that no-one would notice. "Have guys seen Wally?" He asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to seem alright. Of course, he probably should have known someone would notice.

"Robin? Are you alright?" Said Megan, looking at Robin with worry. "You do not seem yourself." Great, now all the others were looking too. He had to play this off somehow.

"I will be fine as soon as I find Wally and _kick his ass_!" He said, grinding his teeth in anger. Good that should throw them off.

Too bad he was wrong again. "Hey man, were you crying? That's too hilarious!" Speak of the devil. Robin whipped around, shoving his finger in Wally's face.

"Give me _one good reason_ I shouldn't beat your ass to a _bloody pulp." _He hissed, causing the speedster to flinch back in shock.

"Geez, dude." Said Wally, digging into his pocket. "Chill out, it's just a stupid pin." He pulled the pin out, tossing it to Robin as he did so. But before he could grab it, Artemis snaked out her hand and snatched it from the air. She looked the pin over, ignoring the full out Bat-Glare Robin was sending her way.

"Wally's right dude, it's just some stupid pin. What's so important about it?" She said accusingly, holding up the pin for Robin to see. He tried to grab it, only for her to pull it up out of his reach.

"No no no, your going to tell us what this thing is and why it's got you so worked up. The you can have it back." She taunted, putting her hand on her hip with a cocky smile. "So tell us, boy blunder. What's so important about this pin?"

At this point Robin saw red, and lunged at Artemis. She wasn't expecting the cool, collected one of the team to do this, so it was easy to get her on the ground. The rest of the team rushed forwards, intending to help her out, but no-one noticed that in the struggle, Artemis had dropped the pin.

_**Snap**_

Everyone froze, looking at each other in fear. Robin stopped attacking Artemis, staring at Super Boy in abstract horror as he lifted his left boot.

It was broken.

Robin let go of Artemis, walking over to the pin. The others backed away without a word, scared of his reaction. Kneeling by the pin, he lifted it carefully into his palm. It was shattered. His last connection to his twin brother, and it was shattered.

He let out a sob, holding the broken pieces to his chest. The rest of the team just stood around him, gaping silently. Never, had Robin _ever _cried with them around. They didn't even know if he did cry! But here he was, crying over a pin, of all things.

But Robin didn't care anymore. If the pin was gone, he might as well have lost his brother all over again. And it was all his fault…

No. It wasn't _his_ fault. It was her fault! It was all because of Artemis he had lost a piece of himself all over again. For the first time in a long time, he felt something within himself trying to surface. And this time, he didn't try to stop it.

He felt the white rings form around his waist, and heard his friends gasp from around him. He could vaguely hear someone calling Batman. But he _didn't care anymore_. He just needed to avenge his brother, or what little memory he had left of him at least.

So he let transformation take him over, leaving a new costume in its wake. He now had an all black suit, with white combat boots and gloves. A black cloak with a hood also formed around his shoulders, hiding his face from sight. But from under it you could just barely make out the shockingly white hair, brighter than snow itself.

He snapped his now neon green eyes open, setting the broken pieces down as he turned to glare at Artemis. "_What did you do?_!?" He hissed, stalking towards her. "_Ce-ai făcut?!" _He screamed, reverting to his first language.

Nobody stood to help her, too shocked by the sudden change. "I-I- I didn't.." Artemis stuttered, putting her hands up in defence as she tripped backwards. Robin wasn't happy with the response, and reared back his fist.

But before he could hit her, a bat-a-rang lodged itself next to his feet.

"Robin, stop." Commanded Batman, dropping from the rafters in front of his prodigy. Robin just growled, and stalked towards his mentor.

"How _dare_ you defend her! Do you know what she did! How could you?!" He hissed, glaring up at Batman. He just glared back.

"But is it really worth killing one of your best friends?" At this Robin stopped, his eyes widening. But his eyes fell on the pin again, and his face almost immediately hardened.

"_Yes._" He hissed, clenching his fists as the glowed green. Batman sighed as he look at his protege. He kneeled, putting his hands on Robin's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Robins eyes widened and he tried to move back, but it was too late. Batman hit the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious and also making him revert to his original form. He lifted Robin up in his arms, and turned to the team, giving them his best bat-glare. He almost smiled when they flinched.

"What did you all do to get him so angry with you?" He demanded. The team's eyes fell to the broken pin, not saying a word. They didn't have to. Batman's eyes widened as he put Robin down, picking up the broken pin instead. His eyes watered, and a few stray tears rolled.

The team was shocked. Batman, of all people was showing emotion. Whatever that pin had been, it must been something really serious if _the batman_ was allowing himself to cry. What _had _they done?

Batman stood, wiping the tears from his face as he pocketed the pieces of the pin. "You all better hope hard that I can fix this. If not, I don't think me nor my protege will be returning to mount justice. And you will have lost a good friend." With that, Batman picked up Robin and turned to walk towards the infirmary.

He didn't get far before the voice of the zeta tube stopped him dead.

_Robin, B-06, Recognized._


	2. Chapter 2

At first, no one dared to move. They held their breath, looking at the figure in Batman's arms. Robin was still there sleeping soundly. How could he be coming through the zeta tube?

Wally was the first to turn around, face going pale in horror as he did. "Oh my god…" He whispered, putting his hands over his mouth. Now everyone but Batman turned, their reactions not straying far from Wally's.

In the entrance was a still figure curled on the ground, a red and green puddle slowly forming around them. This person couldn't be older 17, and was in nothing but...a Robin costume?

No, not a costume. This person looked just like their Robin, height and all. Albeit he did have several open wounds, it was still obvious. Was this another clone, like Roy was? Or maybe the Robin in Batman's arms was the clone?

Finally, Batman turned around, eyes going wide. He passed his Robin off to Superboy, who stumbled a bit under the sudden weight. Bending down, Batman ripped off his gloves, putting a finger to the kid's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"He is still alive, for now." Picking the kid up, he turned to face Superboy. "You're with me, we need to get them both down to the medbay. The rest of you, get in touch with the league and tell them what's happened. But none of you are to breathe a word about his powers. Understood?"

The others nodded hastily, already moving to contact their respective mentors. Batman shifted the Robin look-alike and nodded to Superboy. "Lets go." They took off down the hall, trying hard not to disrupt their cargo. The kid was in bad shape already, no need to make it worse.

It took them almost five minutes to reach the medbay, which was obviously time this kid did not have. He was shaking, his whole body sweaty and cold to the touch.

He had lost way too much blood, and it looked like he had a minor concussion. What had happened to him? And why did he look so much like his young protegee?

They reached the madbay, temporarily stopping Batman's mental investigation. He placed his Robin on the bed, Superboy closely following his lead. The kid needed stitches, that much he was sure of.

The kid had a long, thick line going straight down his abdomen. There was another one on his arm, which looked too deep to be safe. He swiftly took out a med kit, picking up a needle and thread. "If you can't handle blood, leave now."

Superboy shook his head, holding firm in his spot. Batman mentally shrugged, if he vomited it was his own fault. With that he set to work, deciding first to stitch up the arm. It looked to be losing the most blood.

He pulled out a pair of scissors, putting the needle aside as he cut away the sleeve of the suit. He would need to see the wound properly, if he didn't wanna make the kid's arm worse than it already was.

But when the sleeve fell away, he heard superboy growl as his own eyes went wide. The kid had a tattoo on his arm, black and plain as day on his far too pale skin.

Project Pr

Superboy walked out of the room, growling lowly. Was this kid another cadmus clone? Some experiment gone wrong? Batman shook his head, getting back to work on patching the kid up.

He was gonna be here for a while.

Meanwhile, with the team

Megan started as Superboy walked in, slamming the door open. Most of the others also jumped, turning to stare at him. Megan reached out a hand, placing it softly on his shoulder. "Conner, what happened?"

He shrugged off the hand, crossing his arms over his chest as he growled. "Cadmus happened, that's what. Kid had a tattoo on his arm. It said 'Project Pr.' Sounds a little close to 'project Kr' now doesn't it?"

"So… he's a clone?" Asked Wally, scratching at his head. Artemis smacked him, smiling when he rubbed the sore spot.

"No duh, idiot."

Wally rubbed his head, grumbling as he glared at the archer. "Jeez, no need to get so bent about it…"

Meanwhile, Batman had finally finished attending the boy's wounds. There had been a lot. He felt almost bad for the kid, when he woke up he would find out he was nothing but a clone, and remember nothing but cadmus.

He felt really, really bad for the kid.

Batman walked over to his actual prodigee, removing his boots. Then he looked over at the clone, and debated. Should he remove his too? In the end, the answer was yes. It wasn't his fault he was a clone, after all.

He bent down, swiftly undoing the black and grey boots as he slipped them off the boy's feet. Then, something fell to the ground with a small clatter. He raised an eyebrow, picking it up with one gloved hand. Turning it over, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

It was a silver crescent moon pin. A pin that did not belong to Robin, but his twin brother. His missing son.

"Raven…..?"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but as you know there was a problem with the story being in computer speak. The next one will be longer, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, so here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy with my spanish finals and such, so...yeah. Plus it did computer speak AGAIN! If you guys have any idea why this keeps happening, please message me. But anyways I wanna give a specials thanks to luludragonslayer and Jenna Gem for their help in fixing the last chapter! I also want to thank Bellmitch Kritznova, TrollhunterMax, and MarvelGirl16 for their amazingly kind comments! You five are really the only reason I have kept writing. Well, as they say, The show must go on! Also, felt the need to say that I own NOTHING! :)**

Batman froze, his eyes blown wide. It couldn't be, but it was. His little Raven was home. He let a few tears fall.

His poor, poor little Raven…

Batman fell to his knees by the bed, sobbing as he laid his head on the mattress. To hell with who saw him.

He should have searched harder, looked longer. It was all his fault! His teeth clenched, his fists following not far behind. He was gonna make it right.

He was gonna make the bastards who did this pay.

He sat up, tears still streaming down his face, and hugged his son. He would never let him go again.

The doors to the med bay whisked open, but he paid it no mind. Even when he heard the gasps of two shocked leaguers, he ignored it. Who cared when his Raven was home?

A hand touched his shoulder, shaking like a leaf. This person was obviously frightened, but they spoke nonetheless.

"Batman…?"

"..."

"Look man, you're really freaking us out here. Just let us take the clone, okay?"

Batman just laughed, making Superman back up a bit as he looked. "Flash? I think you may be better equipped to deal with this."

"Right on it Supes." The voice was steady, unlike the last one. This person had obviously dealt with this kind of situation before. Probably the only superhero who had, to be honest.

Again, a hand was placed on Batman's shoulder. "Hey Bats, it's okay. Were gonna take care of the clone for you, alright? Just let me take hi-"

Batman saw red, getting right in the speedster's face as he growled. "Your not taking anything." Flash balked, walking towards the bed once more.

"Come on Bats, just let me take the clo-!" Flash was cut off as Batman heavily punched him in the face, knocking him back into Superman, who luckily caught him.

"He is not a clone!"

Flash blinked once. Twice. He squinted, looking between the two teens. "Uh… Bats? I think you've lost your noodle. What else could he be?"

Batman just smiled, sitting in a chair he had not noticed before as he smiled, gently stroking the teen's hair. "Raven."

Flash visibly balked, not expecting that answer at all. "You mean…?"

Batman nodded to Flash's unspoken question, still patting the teen's head as he smiled, holding up the pin.

Shaking uncontrollably, flash sat on the polished floor, looking absolutely floored. Finally, Superman had enough.

"Who's Raven?" Flash just shook his head, staring blankly ahead.

"Raven...but...dead...?" Superman frowned as he looked between the smiling Batman and the shocked Flash. Well, there was one way to get answers.

Slap

Flash gasped, gawking up at Superman as he rubbed his sore cheek. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry, but you were in a trance. Who's Raven?"

Flash looked back to the body on the bed. "Robin's brother." Now Superman was the one in shock.

"Robin has a brother?"

"Had." Corrected Flash.

"What do you mean had a brother?"

"Well, you see….

FLASHBACK

Flash awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. Who would be calling at this ungodly hour? He sat up, hitting answer as he did so.

"Sup? Barry Allen speaking." He spoke, yawning as he stretched. There was only silence from the other end. "Hello?"

"We gave you a justice league responder so you could keep your identity, not blow it." The Flash's eyes went wide, sputtering in shock as he looked at what he had thought to be his phone.

Woops.

"There are more important matters at the moment. I believe you are well acquainted with my prodige Raven?"

"Robin's twin? The one who stole my snacks? We are thinking about the same one, right?"

"Yes. Earlier Robin ran into our home screaming that Raven was gone. It would appear he was abducted." Flash let this all sink in, his mouth slowly opening in disbelief as he realized something.

"Wait, our home? Doesn't that mean-"

"Yes, we're family. They are my sons." Barry just smiled a shit-eating grin as he cheered.

"Yes! Green lantern totally owes me fifty bucks!"

"Excuse me?"

Flash sputtered as he was reminded that Batman was still listening. "I-uh-mean- uh-..."

"Look forget it. I called to ask for your help." Flash stared at the device dumbly for a moment, before answering cautiously.

"You need...my help? Or any help for that matter?" Flash could almost see Batman growling as he answered.

"Yes. Just get to the docs. I'll explain there." With that, he hung up.

Flash just stared as the communicator stupidly for a moment, before getting up from the bed. If THE Batman needed his help, who was he to refuse?

It didn't take long for him to get to the docs at all. Cuz, duh, he was the Flash. But what he saw wasn't what he expected. Batman was there, all right, along with a sleeping Robin in his arms.

"Bats? What's going-" Flash was cut off by a harsh glare as Batman motioned to the sleeping child.

"Quietly."

Flash gulped, before continuing in a whisper. "What's going on?"

Batman just sighed, before carefully handing Robin to a shocked Flash. Batman rarely let any of the other leaguers near his prodiges, much less let anyone hold them.

"Circus."

Flash just looked at Batman dumbly, who sighed in frustration.

"The password to my room in the watchtower. It's circus. Take Robin there and have another leaguer stand guard at the door with you."

Batman turned to leave, but Flash caught his arm with his free hand. The other was still tightly curled around Robin. Damn the kid was small.

"Whats. Going. On."

Batman sighed, turning to face Flash with the single most heart broken look he had ever seen. He almost regretted asking.

"Ravens been kidnapped and I can't find him. Whoever did this is smart, and exceedingly skilled. I need you to take Robin to the watchtower because whoever did this is still out there. And I can't lose both of them. I just can't."

With that Batman turned and ran off, melting into the night. Flash stared, shocked, at the place where Batman had once stood. What did he mean he couldn't find him? He was the best detective Flash had ever met!

He would find Raven, and everything would be fine. So with that happy thought rooting his resolve, Flash took Robin to the watchtower.

Oh how wrong he would turn out to be.

End Flashback

Superman stared at Flash, looking confused as his brows furrowed in thought. "But I don't remember Robin ever having a brother."

Flash sighed, looking at the two resting teens. They were so close, but so far from each other. One of them only had to wake up to see the other, but instead they kept sleeping, blissfully unaware. He looked sadly at the man of steel.

"You wouldn't. He went missing before they ever went on any league missions, and I only met him once after he stole my pouch snacks without me noticing. I still wanna know how he did that."

The man of steel blinked, before looking confused again. "Why did they never mention him? The league could have helped."

Flash looked remorseful, staring at the ground as he answered. "After a couple of years, they just… gave up. They would still look if they found a good enough lead, but for the most part, they gave up. They tried to put him out of their minds, tried to live a happy life. And up until now, they thought he was dead. Batman is the best detective in the world. If he couldn't find him, no one could have."

Superman sighed, knowing this was true, but he couldn't help feeling a little hurt that their friend hadn't come to them for help. He opened his mouth, ready to voice this opinion, when a small grunt interrupted him.

Him and Flash both snapped their heads towards the second cot, eyes wide in surprise as they paled.

Robin was waking up.


	4. NOT UPDATE

Hey guys! I was digging around in my room and found my old kindle! Sadly though it does not support Google docs so all the work I already have done for the next chapter is useless. I can still view the work though and will try my hardest to get it transferred over as soon as possible. I really am sorry and promise to continue updating on my progress. Thanks for your patience with me,

~DR🌹💀

P.S. Okay I lied turns out I cant view the old work. I feel so bad because the next chapter really was amazing and I was so excited to show you guys. Im so sorry but its going to take me at least a few weeks to re write the entire thing since school has started up. But I'll update as soon as possible. :)

p.p.s if you're new here and your curious, I dont have my computer anymore because my sisters friend fell on it and... well. you can probably guess how that went. And I dont have a phone anymore because it fell off of the superman ride at six flags. so yeah. I really am sorry and will get the next chapter done Asap.

Hey guys I got a new phone and have started updating again! I know it's been a while but I hope you can forgive me.

Tell me what you guys think of this next chapter! I may start combining chapters but I can't be sure yet, I have gotten a few complaints about them not being long enough? Idk, tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

held his hand to his head, letting out a small whimper. What had happened? Oh, right, Batman knocked him out, he revealed his powers to the team, and he almost killed Artemis-

Wait.

He revealed his powers to the team?!

Robin shot out of the bed, ignoring the surprised shuffling of several bodies. "Oh no. No no no no no no no no no." He didn't just do that. Did he? No, he wouldn't have! Right? What was he mad about anyway?

He continued to pace around the room as he pulled at his hair, breathing in rapid, shallow breaths. A hand touched his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off as he continued pacing. But it came back, and he pushed it off a bit more forcibly.

"Robin. Calm down, son. Everything is alright."

That was a lie. It was all a lie. Because everything wasn't alright and oh god they were going to hate him now, weren't they? They were going to call him a freak and kick him out and call him a monster and oh god he has to leave. He has to go home and get soothing cookies from Alfred and-

…

Where was Bruce?

Robin whipped around, wide eyes searching the room for his father figure. He immediately spotted Superman behind him, and Flash staring at him from the floor with something close to fear. Oh god they knew too, didn't they? Now the league was gonna hunt him and he was going to die-

"Robin." The voice, rough and quiet, had tears of relief springing unbidden from Robin's eyes.

"Dad!" He yelled, rushing towards the voice. Robin enveloped his father in his small embrace, hugging him as tight as he could. His dad would protect him, he would always protect him, he had to. His hug was quickly returned, and for a moment all that existed was him and his father.

But good things can't last forever.

"Robin...I- I'm so sorry…" Memories came rushing back, and Robin immediately jerked back, expecting to be knocked unconscious again. But the arms around him tightened, hugging him tighter as cold droplets hit his face. So he relaxed again, silently crying into his father's chest.

"I don't wanna die. Now they know what I am and they're all gonna hate me and-"

His father simply silenced him, smiling comfortingly at him. That was when Robin finally realised his father had been crying. "Dad? What's wrong?" But his dad just looked away, staring at something Robin couldn't see. "Dad? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did." His father simply responded, looking down in shame.

"Dad? What do you mean?" Now Robin was scared, and he knew his father could tell. He let him go, and Robin immediately walked around him to see what he had been staring at so remorsefully.

He really wished he hadn't, as he stared at the figure on the cot. Because it was him. It was him, but it couldn't be him, because he was here and-

Oh. He got it now, why his dad had looked so remorseful. So ashamed. He… he was a clone wasn't he? He started hyperventilating, because that just couldn't be true. It couldn't. He was real, wasn't he? He had to be real-

"Robin, it's okay. You're not a clone." Arms wrapped around him, and he allowed himself to relax in the caring embrace. Okay, so he wasn't a clone. So that must mean the boy in the bed- "He isn't either."

Now he was just…definitely not traught. He looked at his father questioningly, tilting his head in confusion. "But dad, that kid looks exactly like me. What else could he be?" However, his dad said nothing, pressing a small, cool object into his right hand.

"Look." His father figure commanded.

So he did. And looking at what he had thought to be a harmless object, he felt his breath hitch, unable to breathe as tears stung his eyes. Because that object was a small, silver pin. A pin that belonged to his twin brother, who looked exactly like him. Unbidden, words tumbled from his mouth as he stared at the bruised and battered boy.

"No! Nu poate fi. Mort, plecat, fără să se întoarcă!" (No! Can't be. Dead, gone, not coming back!)

Robin shook his head as he trembled, gripping the pin tighter even as he sobbed. They searched so hard, for so long. He couldn't be here because he was gone and always would be.

"Nu Raven! Nu fratele meu- nu poate fi!" (Not Raven! Not my brother- can't be!) Bruce just smiled sadly, hugging him tighter. Robin gave no protest, sobbing harder as he held the pin tightly to his shaking frame. "It can't be…it cant- he's gone! Gone and not coming back!"

Batman just smiled, rubbing soothing circles onto Robin's back even as he himself cried silent tears. "I know… I know. But he's here now, Robin. He's here and nothing is ever going to take him away again. I promise."

For hours they just kneeled like this, eventually sinking to their knees from pure exhaustion. Superman and Flash had long since left them to their tearful reunion, both detectives too lost in tears to notice.

"Do you really think it's best to leave them alone like this?" Asked Superman, worried face turning to meet Flash's. The other man just shrugged, sighing.

"Trust me, when a Bat gets like this, it's really best to leave them alone. That, or risk their wrath. And I think we both remember how that went last time."

Both men shivered at the unwanted memories, quickly burying the event as far in their mind as possible. Nobody liked to remember the time Batman lost his cool.

**Flashback**

It was a slow day at the watchtower, and Superman was hanging around with all of the other leaguers. Everything was calm.

Until suddenly, it wasn't. Batman barged through the cafeteria doors like a bat out of hell. He looked like it too, he was so angry you could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

Clinging to his leg and looking quite tearful, was a young Robin. The Bat's young protegé and the second half of the dynamic duo. Everyone felt their breath hitch in fear as the dark knight stopped in the middle of the cafeteria.

Slowly turning, he glared each and every leaguer in the eye. Pure anger flowed off of him in waves, causing many leaguers to press them selves into the far wall, trying and failing to shrink away from the dark presence.

Finally, he spoke, growling low in the angriest tone any of them had heard. "Who. Has. It."

Nobody spoke, and that only seemed to make the dark knight angrier as he took a menacing step forward. "I'll give whoever it was a choice. You step up now, and I'll only beat you to a pulp. If you don't, then I am going to slowly and happily break every bone in your body to the point that you will be eating through a straw for the rest of your life. Am I clear?"

Everybody nodded, but still no-one stepped up. The Dark Knight's fury seemed to impossibly escalate as he scanned the room. Everyone was relieved when he looked down at Robin, who was tugging on his cape. When he was sure he had his father's attention, Robin pointed to something on the left side of the room.

Following his finger, the rest of the league could easily follow it to a rapidly paling Oliver Queen. Stalking forward, the dark knight was in front of him within seconds. Jerking back, Oliver made to run away from the terror inducing presence. But Batman was having none of that.

Before anyone could blink, he had Oliver by the collar of his green suit, holding him high in the air. He held out his other hand. "Give. It." The scared man frantically dug around in his pockets, dropping a small object into the bats waiting hand.

But before anyone could see anything more than a flash of gold, Batman had already handed it to Robin, who ran out of the room at a speed faster than an Olympic runner. But no-one noticed, staring in horror as Oliver screamed, being dragged by the front of his suit to who knows where in the watchtower.

And for any news crew that asked, Green Arrow was away on a mission and Oliver Queen was taking a vacation in the Bahamas.

After that event, every leaguer vowed to never, ever make a bat angry. And to never touch something that belonged to Robin, otherwise you would face the full wrath of an angry DaddyBat.

**End Flashback**

Both heroes shuddered as they walked into the living room, burying the unpleasant memory deep.

The men continued to talk, ignorant to the stares of four curious young eyes. The reflective orbs shimmered in the darkness as their gaze followed their targets, neither man aware of the danger they had put themselves in.

They pounced.


End file.
